Sakura
by Coldsands
Summary: Sakura, bunga indah yang memikat, menciptakan ilusi bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. /"Bagaimana kalau kita membuang jauh-jauh seragam kita selama kita berada di dalam hutan ini?"/Sesingkat apapun, ilusi yang diciptakannya sudah cukup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jatuh cinta dan tidak mau bangun lagi./"Deal"/Lebih, lebih kuat dari opium. /"Namaku Francis, kau?"


**Disclaimer : Hetalia bukanlah milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan tokohnya.**

 **Karangan ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **I.**

Kedua pasang mata yang sangat berbeda itu saling mengamati. Tangannya bersiap di atas senjatanya masing-masing. Tetapi keduanya tetap berdiri mematung, menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk buas di dalam otak mereka. Haruskah mereka meminta pertolongan musuh mereka atau lebih baik mereka membunuh orang yang ada di depan mereka? Kedua hal yang saling berkontradiksi itu saling beradu argumen di dalam kepala mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka tetap pada posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Kau terluka, kita berdua sama-sama tidak bisa bertarung. Ditambah lagi, kita berdua sama-sama tersesat,bukan? Bagaimana jika kita membuang jauh-jauh seragam kita selama kita berada di dalam hutan ini?" Tanya lelaki bermata biru sambil memasukan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya. Lelaki yang ada disebrangnya terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" _Deal."_ Ucapnya sambil memasukan juga pedangnya kedalam sarungnya.

"Namaku Francis, kau?" tanya lelaki berkebangsaan Perancis itu sambil duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Tanganya menggeledah isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan perban. Kemudian membalut lukanya dengan perban itu.

"Gilbert," jawabnya singkat sambil melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon di sebrang Francis. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang memberikan nama keluarga mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetaplah musuh di perang yang sudah memakan banyak korban ini.

 **II.**

"Oi, Gil, bukan begitu cara memanggangnya! Nanti kau akan membuatnya gosong!" ucap lelaki bermata biru itu sambil berlari kecil ke arah musuhnya.

"Tak apa,bukan? Yang penting masih bisa dimakan." Jawab Gilbert dengan santai. Francis memukul kepala Gilbert dengan kepalan tangannya. "Ouch, hey!" Ucap Gilbert sambil memegangi bagian kepala yang tadi kena pukulan.

"Mulai saat ini, aku yang akan memasak. Sedangkan kau akan memotong dagingnya. Kau sangat payah dalam urusan masak-memasak." Ucap Francis sambil mengambil alih daging yang sedang dibakar. Gilbert pergi ke tempat dimana Francis memotong daging hasil buruannya.

Setelah seharian penuh mereka berjalan, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Sambil menghangatkan diri dengan radiasi api unggun yang mereka buat dengan alat seadanya. Tetapi, istirahat tidak terasa lengkap tanpa makanan. Belum lagi, memang seharian ini mereka belum makan apapun. Mereka, bagaimanapun juga, berasal dari tempat dengan ideologi yang berbeda. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah musuh satu sama lain. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menurunkan pertahanan mereka? Namun, perut mereka sudah merengek minta asupan nutrisi dan tubuh mereka tidak lagi bisa diajak kompromi.

"Francis, mengapa banyak sekali sampah yang kau hasilkan? Tunggu, apakah itu, Usus?" Tanya Gilbert ketika mengambil alih pekerjaan Francis yang sebelumnya . Dibagian dimana tempat bagian-bagian binatang buruan yang tidak bisa dimakan bertumpuk, ada usus yang bentuknya sudah tidak jelas. Meskipun rasanya tidak akan enak, tapi usus adalah bagian hewan yang bisa dimakan.

"Ah, ya, sepertinya pisauku tumpul. Lagipula, usus itu kurang enak jika hanya dibakar. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membuangnya." Jawab Francis santai sambil membalikan dagingnya. Gilbert menepuk jidatnya dengan cukup keras. Dirinya bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, dan lagipula, semenjak perang dunia kesatu dimana Jerman dikalahkan oleh sekutu, Jerman menjadi miskin. Sehingga untuk makan daging saja, mereka harus bekerja keras. Jadi, tentu saja Gilbert tidak setuju dengan musuhnya yang pilih-pilih makanan. Semua makanan itu sama, tidak boleh dibuang-buang.

Gilbert mencoba memotong daging yang tidak hancur dengan pisau milik Francis yang 'tumpul'. Daging yang dipotong memang tidak begitu rapi, tapi sepertinya kesalahannya bukan terdapat pada pisaunya.

"Francis, mulai saat ini, kau dilarang untuk mendekati daging buruan kecuali yang sudah siap panggang! Kau sangat tidak _awesome_ dalam urusan potong memotong." Ucap Gilbert.

 **III.**

Hutan tempat dimana mereka tersesat sepertinya cukup luas. Atau mungkin mereka benar-benar buta arah. Sudah berminggu-minggu mereka berjalan, mereka masih belum menemukan jalan keluar. Padahal, mereka berdua yakin bahwa perjalanan dari luar hutan ke dalam hutan tidak begitu lama. Dan menurut peta dan kompas yang mereka punya, seharusnya mereka sudah keluar sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Francis, apakah kau yakin arahnya kesini?" Tanya Gilbert ketika mereka sedang berjalan. Matanya memeriksa sekeliling dengan waspada, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan binatang buas atau sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari binatang buas, tentara-tentara dari sekutu. Mereka memang sudah bersama berhari-hari, sehingga mereka percaya satu sama lain tidak akan meracuni makanan yang dibuat. Francis dan Gilbert terlalu menghargai makanan, jadi kecil kemungkinannya mereka akan meracuni makanan tersebut. Namun, fakta bahwa mereka berasal dari pihak yang bertentangan, di tengah peperangan besar yang melibatkan dunia, tetap ada.

"Ya, aku yakin, Gil. Aku tidak buta arah."ucap Francis sambil mengamati peta dan kompas yang ada di tangannya. Gilbert tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi sebuah pohon yang berjarak sekitar 2 meter di depan mereka.

"Francis, sepertinya kita pernah melewati pohon itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Lihat, aku sudah menandainya. Apa kau yakin kau tidak buta arah?" tanya Gilbert lagi. Francis terdiam membeku, ia memandangi pohon yang dimaksud oleh Gilbert. Lalu ia membaca lagi peta yang ia bawa dan membelakakan matanya.

"Gil, aku baru sadar bahwa peta yang aku bawa adalah peta negaramu. Sedangkang kita sekarang berada di Prancis. Atau bahkan mungkin kita sudah berada di Spanyol." Ucap Francis pelan. Gilbert menempelkan tangannya ke dahi dan menghela napasnya dengan lemah.

"Francis, apakah kau punya peta negaramu?" tanya Gilbert dengan lemah. Francis diam tidak menjawab. Sebelum ia tersenyum malu-malu dan mengacungkan dua jarinya. Dapat terasa aura yang cukup gelap dari sekitar Gilbert.

"Francis, jangan bilang usaha kita itu sia-sia?" tanya Gilbert.

"Maaf, maaf, aku sudah terlalu sering berpindah-pindah. Sehingga terkadang lupa aku sedang berada dimana." Ucap Francis.

Francis dan Gilbert adalah seorang tentara dari negara mereka masing-masing. Mereka dilahirkan di saat yang kurang beruntung, beberapa tahun sebelum perang dunia kedua. Sejak remaja, hal yang mereka tahu adalah bagaimana cara berperang. Hari demi hari mereka habiskan dengan berlatih mengayunkan pedang, menggunakan pistol atau berlatih bertahan hidup dalam kondisi yang sangat sulit.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar kita dapat keluar dari hutan ini, pak tuan rumah?" Tanya Gilbert dengan menekankan frasa 'pak tuan rumah'. Francis terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, matanya seakan melihat peta tak terlihat di depan matanya.

"Kita berada di bagian selatan Perancis, lebih tepatnya di perbatasan antara Perancis dan Spanyol. Kita sudah melewati jalan yang mendaki dan menurun, berarti kita sudah melewati pegunungan Pirenia. Dengan kata lain, kita sudah di wilayah Spanyol. Mungkin kalau kita terus jalan ke selatan, kita akan sampai di Spanyol dan dari sana kita bisa menyebrangi lautan dan kembali ke Perancis." Ucap Francis dengan pelan. Gilbert mengangguk setuju.

"Kembali dengan jalur laut akan lebih cepat daripada lewat jalur darat, rencana yang sangat _awesome._ " Ucap Gilbert.

"Aku tahu kau akan setuju dengan pendapatku, _mon ami_." Ucap Francis sambil merangkul orang yang seharusnya menjadi musuhnya. Gilbert tidak menjawab, hanya mengkuti Francis yang sudah mulai berjalan ke arah selatan.

 **IV.**

" _Hola, mi amigo_! Apa yang kalian lakukan di daerah Spanyol?" Tanya seorang lelaki sambil tersenyum ramah. Sepertinya ia orang Spanyol yang entah mengapa ada di tengah hutan belantara. Mata hijaunya menampakan keramahan dan hanya itu. Meskipun cuaca sedang panas-panasnya, lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja panjang dan celana panjang. Tangannya membawa kayu bakar, terlihat sebuah _halberd_ yang terikat di punggungnya.

"Kami tersesat, apakah jalan keluar dari hutan ini masih jauh?" Tanya Francis. Meskipun wajah dan tubuhnya berteriak _aku tidak berbahaya_ , tetapi Francis tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan lelaki di depannya. Ia merasa bahwa lelaki di depannya ini tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Masih cukup jauh, mau kuantar keluar? Kalian tersesat,kan?" tanya lelaki itu. Senyumannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Tidak perlu, kami bisa keluar sendiri. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Ucap Gilbert. Tampaknya, Gilbert juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Francis. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tolong jangan rusak Spanyol lebih dari ini." Ucap lelaki itu sambil berjalan pergi. Ia berjalan dengan santai, seakan ia tidak peduli meskipun Gilbert dan Francis membawa pedang dan bisa menyerangnya dari belakang. Entah apa yang merasuki Francis waktu itu, tapi ia menarik lengan baju lelaki itu dan menghentikan lelaki itu.

"Eh... euh, kami berubah pikiran, apakah tawaran tadi masih berlaku?" Tanya Francis, sebenarnya juga bingung mengapa ia menghentikan lelaki itu. Gilbert memandang Francis seperti Francis sudah gila. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah kepada mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, _mi amigo_! Ikuti aku!" ucapnya sambil berjalan di depan mereka.

 **V.**

Ketiga orang itu sudah berjalan berhari-hari, tetapi ujung dari hutan ini masih belum terlihat. Terlebih lagi, sepanjang perjalanan, lelaki berkebangsaan Spanyol itu terlihat sangat santai meskipun berada diantara dua orang tentara berbintang yang membawa persenjataan yang cukup lengkap. Tentu saja, hal ini semakin membuat Francis dan Gilbert curiga. Lagipula, mana ada orang yang mengambil kayu bakar saja sampai harus berjalan berhari-hari dari rumahnya?

"Pak tuan rumah, kau yakin arahnya kesini?" tanya Gilbert yang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Sedari awal, memang Gilbert bukanlah orang yang memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi. Tetapi, bukan berarti ia akan serta merta mengamuk dengan mudahnya. Tentara bukanlah pekerjaan yang cocok untuk orang yang impulsif. Kecuali, kalau kau ingin bunuh diri tentunya.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Tentu saja _, mi amigos_ , Spanyol adalah tempat kelahiranku, tempat aku dibesarkan, tentu saja aku tahu seluk beluk dari negaraku." Ucap lelaki itu dengan itu membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Gilbert dan sebelah mata Francis berkedut kesal.

"Aah, begitu ya, _pak tuan rumah?_ Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa untuk mengambil kayu bakar saja kau harus berjalan berhari-hari dari rumahmu?" tanya Gilbert lagi, kesal dengan perilaku sang orang Spanyol. Memang ketika berburu untuk makan dan masalah masak-memasak orang Spanyol itu cukup jago. Namun, ia tidak terlihat memiliki kemampuan yang berarti. Entah memang karena ia tidak memilikinya, atau karena ia ingin menutupinya. Gilbert dan Francis tentu saja lebih condong kepada pendapat yang kedua. Meskipun mereka adalah musuh, tetapi ketika bertemu dengan orang asing lain yang bisa saja menjadi musuh mereka, nyatanya mereka sudah saling memercayai satu sama lain untuk tidak saling membunuh dan malah saling membantu.

"Karena rumahku memang bukan berada di Spanyol." Ucapnya singkat. Jawaban itu membuat Gilbert dan Francis meledak karena marah.

"HAH!? Lalu kenapa kau berlagak seperti kau tahu daerah ini?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, maksudku rumahku memang berada di Spanyol, tetapi bukan di tengah kota atau bahkan di pinggiran kota. Rumahku berada disini, di dalam hutan ini." jawabnya dengan tenang. Gilbert dan Francis semakin curgia, tetapi mereka hanya mengangguk pelan sambil saling berpandangan, membuat rencana dengan pandangan mata mereka.

"Ada yang aku ingin tanyakan, kalian berasal dari dua kubu yang berbeda,kan? Tetapi kenapa aku lihat kalian sangat akrab? Seperti teman lama." Tanya orang berkebangsaan spanyol itu. Gilbert dan Francis terdiam, masing-masing memikirkan mereka bisa tidak saling berusaha untuk membunuh satu sama lain, bahkan memercayai satu sama lain. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Mereka tidak akan mengakui kalau mereka nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, meskipun sampai dunia hancurpun, mereka tidak akan mengakuinya.

"Kami tidak akrab. Gil dan aku membuat perjanjian ketika kita awal bertemu untuk tidak saling berusaha membunuh." Ucap Francis. Lelaki berkebangsaan spanyol itu hanya tertawa, mengerti akan apa yang tidak terucap.

"Antonio." Ucapnya. Francis dan Gilbert hanya memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Namaku. Aku belum mengenalkan diriku,kan? Namaku Antonio."

"Aku Francis dan ini Gilbert. Senang bertemu denganmu, Antonio." Ucap Francis.

 **VI.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tony, apakah tak apa kayu bakar yang kau kumpulkan kita gunakan?" tanya Francis ketika mereka sedang beristirahat. Hari ini berlalu tanpa ada kejadian yang berarti. Kota terdekat dari Spanyol masih belum terlihat. Francis dan Gilbert sebenarnya sudah curiga bahwa mereka hanya berputar-putar di wilayah itu saja. Tidak mendekati jalan keluar, tidak juga menjauhinya. Seakan-akan Antonio sedang menunggu sesuatu terjadi atau terlewat dan mencegah mereka untuk keluar dari hutan ini.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengumpulkannya lagi setelah mengantar kalian keluar." Jawab Antonio sambil membersihkan sisik ikan yang tangkap. Malam ini, bisa dibilang mereka cukup beruntung. Dua ekor ikan yang cukup besar dan dua ekor kelinci hasil buruan. Meskipun dengan bumbu seadanya, tetapi cukup menggugah selera. Seperti biasa, Francis bagian meracik bumbu dan membakarnya, Gilbert menyiapkan daging kelinci dan Antonio bagian daging ikan.

"Tony, sebelum kau bertemu dengan aku dan Francis, apakah kau mendengar kabar tentang keadaan diluar?" tanya Gilbert. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia dan Francis berada di dalam hutan ini, tanpa kabar dari luar dan tanpa bisa mengirimkan kabar keluar. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan perang yang sedang terjadi, tidak lagi. Yang ia pedulikan adalah keadaan adiknya, yang juga merupakan tentara perang. Satu-satunya alasan bagi Gilbert untuk terus berperang adalah mimpinya untuk hidup enak dengan adiknya.

"Ya." Ucap Antonio yang sejujurnya tidak ingin menjawab lebih. Tetapi ia tahu, tidak adil jika ia tidak memberitahu mereka. Mereka sudah memercayai Antonio, sudah menganggap Antonio sebagai salah satu dari pertemanan mereka meskipun perlakuan Antonio pada awalnya cukup buruk. Sudah sepantasnya Antonio membayar kepercayaan mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan diluar, Antonio?" tanya Francis, siap dengan kabar apapun yang akan ia dengar selama ia dapat mendengar kabarnya. Antonio terdiam sambil memandangi mereka. Lalu ia mendesah pelan, tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi jalan keluar. Selama beberapa hari Antonio memerhatikan Francis dan Gilbert, salah satu yang ia dapatkan adalah Francis dan Gilbert itu keras kepala, jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu, maka akan mereka kejar sampai dapat.

"Cukup buruk. Jerman menyerang Perancis, kudengar saat ini serangannya cukup parah. Korban dari kedua belah pihak cukup banyak." Jawab Antonio. Gilbert dan Francis terdiam, memikirkan berita yang sangat minim dari Antonio.

"Seberapa buruk, Tony?" tanya Francis dengan pelan.

"Pasukan Inggris dan Perancis dipukul mundur, hampir seluruh wilayah Perancis berhasil dikuasai Jerman." Jawab Antonio dengan ragu. Francis terdiam, khawatir dengan rekan-rekannya dan keluarganya.

"Apakah kau mendengar siapa yang memimpin pasukan Jerman, Tony?" tanya Gilbert pelan. Antonio mengangguk.

"Namanya Ludwig Beilschmidt." Jawab Antonio. Gilbert membelakakan matanya. Adiknya. Adiknya yang memimpin pasukan Jerman. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus bangga atau marah pada adiknya. Atau mungkin ia harus marah kepada dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Jika saja ia mencegah Ludwig untuk ikut berperang, Ludwig pasti akan mendengarkannya. Dulu ia memang tidak peduli dengan negara-negara musuhnya. Tidak peduli jika ia harus membunuh berapa ratus orang pun, merusak dan menginvasi berapa negarapun, selama itu bisa membuat hidupnya enak, selama ia dan Ludwig bisa hidup santai tanpa memikirkan bagaimana mereka bisa makan besok, maka itu sudah cukup. Tetapi sekarang berbeda. Bagaimana ia bisa merasa apatis jika negara yang dirusak oleh adiknya adalah negara temannya? Bagaimana ia bisa terus merasa apatis ketika yang ia bunuh bisa jadi adalah keluarga dari temannya? Karma memang menyebalkan.

Gilbert menghela nafas, di dalam otaknya seakan-akan ada dua belah kubu. Kubu memberitahu Francis karena ia pantas diberitahu dan merisikokan pertemanan mereka atau tidak memberitahu tetapi selalu merasa bersalah.

"Fr-"

"Gil, jangan katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Potong Francis. Gilbert dan Antonio hanya memandanginya, lalu tersenyum. Keduanya mengerti akan apa yang tidak terucap.

" _Roger that."_

 **VII.**

"Tony, bisakah kau hentikan itu? Apapun yang kau lakukan, tolong hentikan." Ucap Francis tiba-tiba pada suatu siang ketika mereka sedang berjalan. Gilbert dan Antonio yang sedang mengobrol pun menghentikan diskusi mereka.

"Eh?" tanya Antonio, sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Francis. Francis menatap tajam ke arah Antonio.

"Ini.. .berjalan berputar mengelilingi‒entah apa yang kau kelilingi. Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, Tony! Keluargaku... keluargaku, Antonio!" ucap Francis dengan frustasi. Lagi, Antonio mengajak mereka berputar-putar di dalam Pegunungan Pirenia. Lebih parahnya lagi, Gilbert seakan-akan setuju dengan perlakuan Antonio. Francis menikmati waktu mereka bersama, ketika mereka tertawa atau membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang yang sedang berkecamuk diluar. Tempat itu, Pegunungan Pirenia, seakan-akan sebuah utopia yang tidak tersentuh oleh peperangan yang sudah mendunia. Namun Francis tahu, bahwa itu semua hanya ilusi belaka. Terlebih lagi, ia terus khawatir dengan keadaan keluarganya yang sekarang mungkin sedang berada di medan perang.

Antonio terdiam, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia tahu kalau ia harus segera mengantar Francis dan Gilbert keluar dari sini. Terlebih lagi, kakaknya kemungkinan besar sedang mencarinya, khawatir dengan dirinya yang tak kunjung pulang. Tetapi Antonio juga tahu, kalau ia membawa mereka keluar dan membiarkan mereka kembali ke Perancis, bisa jadi pertemuan mereka selanjutnya adalah di medan perang. Atau bahkan lebih buruk, di kehidupan setelah dunia ini.

Pada awalnya, Antonio melakukannya karena ia melihat tanda pangkat mereka di seragam mereka. Ia berpikir, kalau ia bisa mencegah brigadir jenderal dari negara Perancis dan Jerman untuk keluar, maka setidaknya ia berhasil mencegah kedua brigjen ini untuk berbuat kerusakan lebih lagi. Tetapi setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, Antonio mencegah mereka keluar untuk alasan yang jauh berbeda. Ironis. Antonio ingin tertawa, bertanya-tanya bagaimana hati orang bisa semudah itu dibulak-balik, bagaimana orang bisa semudah itu menafikan asumsi yang dibuat ketika melihat penampilan.

"Maaf, Francis. Maafkan aku. Gil juga, maafkan aku." Ucap Antonio, tidak menawarkan alasan apapun. Karena ia tahu, persahabatan mereka bukanlah persahabatan normal. Ada kata yang lebih baik tidak diberitahu dan ada perlakuan yang lebih baik tidak terlihat.

"Jalannya, Tony. Tolong tunjukan kemana jalan yang benar."

"Sebelum itu, ada suatu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. Kalian ikut ya!" Francis hampir meledak karena frustasi jika Gilbert tidak menahannya.

"Memang kau mau kemana, Tony?" tanya Gilbert sambil merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Antonio dan Francis, menjadi penengah diantara mereka.

"Ke rumahku. Aku mau mengambil baju untuk kalian. Tidak mungkin kalian bisa naik perahu dengan aman jika kalian menggunakan pakaian itu. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana nanti jika kalian sudah sampai di Perancis? Bukankah pakaian kalian akan membuat masalah?" tanya Antonio. Gilbert mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo, Francis. Jangan mengambek terus. Kalau kau mengambek terus, malam ini kau akan merasakan masakanku yang menurutmu tidak berkelas itu! Asal kau tahu saja, masakanku itu enak. Hanya saja kau terlalu memikirkan kerapian pada hidangannya." Ucap Gilbert. Seperti yang Gilbert inginkan, Francis langsung menjawab.

"Masakanmu memang enak, Gil. Tapi tidak berkelas. Apa yang tidak berkelas akan selalu tidak berkelas." Ucap Francis sedikit bercanda. Diam-diam berterima kasih kepada kedua temannya.

"Hei, kau itu terlalu pilih-pilih..."

 **VIII.**

Antonio mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak di dalam hutan. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara orang berlari dari dalam.

"Tony, kaukah itu?" tanya seorang lelaki dari dalam rumah.

" _Hermano_ , ini aku! Bisa tolong buka pintunya _, Hermano_?" ucap Antonio. Sontak, lelaki yang di dalam membuka pintunya lalu memeluk Antonio.

"Kau kemana saja, Tony? Membuatku khawatir saja!" Antonio hanya tertawa canggung.

" _Lo siento, Hermano_. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Ah, kenalkan ini temanku, Francis dan Gilbert." Ucap Antonio ketika kakaknya sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Alfonso. Kuharap kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam selama di Spanyol. Asal kalian tahu saja, Spanyol tidak tertarik untuk ikut perang dunia. Setidaknya, aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut serta dalam perang dunia. Jadi untuk saat ini, wilayah ini adalah wilayah netral." Ucap Alfonso datar.

" _Hermano_ , tenang saja! Mereka tidak akan membawa pasukan mereka kesini. Iya kan, Francis, Gil?" Ucap Antonio. Francis dan Gilbert mengangguk setuju. Bagaimanapun juga, Pegunungan ini adalah utopia milik mereka bertiga. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan pasukan manapun masuk dan merusak tempat dimana mereka bisa bersantai dan melupakan masalah yang ada. Alfonso hanya menatap mereka dengan curiga, masih belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Francis, Gil, ayo masuk. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku ambilkan bajunya dulu." Francis dan Gilbert masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu sedangkan Alfonso mengikuti Antonio ke dalam kamarnya. Francis dan Gilbert dapat mendengar debat yang dilakukan dengan suara kecil dari dalam kamar Antonio. Beberapa menit kemudian, Antonio keluar dengan dua buah kemeja putih dan dua celana hitam. Ia memberikannya kepada Francis dan Gilbert, lalu menunjukan mereka dimana kamar mandinya.

" _Hermano,_ aku akan mengantar mereka ke pelabuhan. Tunggu aku, nanti akan kubawakan makanan dari kota. Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Antonio sambil berjalan dengan Francis dan Gilbert pergi dari rumahnya.

"Antonio, kau tidak seharusnya memercayai mereka. Hah, adikku itu memang..." Bisik Alfonso kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **IX.**

"Francis, Gil, selamat tinggal! _Hasta luego_." Ucap Antonio dengan pelan. Karena sejujurnya, yang ingin Antonio katakan bukanlah ucapan selamat tinggal. Ia ingin menahan Gilbert dan Francis untuk pergi dari Spanyol. Ia ingin mencegah mereka untuk pergi. Ia ingin memohon sampi berlutut di depan mereka supaya mereka tidak pergi. Tetapi hingga akhirpun, ada kata yang tidak terucap.

Gilbert dan Francis hanya tersenyum dengan lebar. Ketiganya masih terus berusaha untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan.

" _Bis später,_ Tonio, Francis!"

"Hm, _à plus tard,_ Gil, Tonio!" mereka lalu berpelukan. Hari-hari menenangkan di utopia mereka sudah berakhir. Waktunya kembali ke kenyataan bahwa hidup mereka tidaklah sesederhana itu. Kembali ke hari-hari dimana membunuh atau dibunuh adalah hal yang normal. Kembali ke hari-hari penuh darah dan kesedihan. Untuk orang yang sudah menemukan sesuatu yang bagaikan surga, melepaskannya itu sangat menyakitkan. Namun apa daya, keluarga yang mereka tinggalkan juga merupakan sesuatu yang penting bagi mereka.

Gilbert dan Francis menaiki perahu yang pergi ke arah Perancis sedangkan Antonio hanya berdiri di pelabuhan. Ketiganya melambaikan tangan, Gil dan Francis dari perahu dan Antonio dari pelabuhan, lalu perahu berjalan pergi dan Antonio melihat perahu semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat.

 **X.**

" _Brigjen Beilschimdt! Pasukan sekutu terus memukul mundur pasukan kita! Bagaimana ini brigjen?" tanya seorang tentara kepada dua orang lelaki yang tengah mendiskusikan strategi perang. Mereka kemudian terdiam._

" _Ludwig, bawa pasukanmu pergi. Aku dan pasukanku akan mengulur waktu pasukan Perancis. Jika beruntung, kita akan bertemu lagi di Berlin." Ucap Gilbert kepada adiknya._

"Bruder,-"

" _Sudah cepat sana pergi! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Semoga beruntung, Jenderal Ludwig Beilschmidt!" ucap Gilbert pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ludwig._

* * *

" _Brigjen Bonefoy! Kita berhasil memojokan pasukan Jerman ke Pegunungan Pirenia. Apa perintah selanjutnya, Jenderal?"_

" _Terus serang mereka sampai mereka menyerah atau mati. Jangan biarkan ada yang berhasil kabur."_

" _Siap, Brigjen!"_

* * *

"Hermano, _disini sudah tidak aman. Kita harus segera pergi,_ Hermano."

" _Ayo, aku sudah membereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan pergi sekarang."_

" _Ke kota,_ Hermano? _"_

" _Ya, lebih baik dikekang oleh pemerintah sendiri daripada berada di tengah perang."_

* * *

 _Doorr, suara tembakan disusul dengan warna merah yang menutupi pandangan Antonio. Kakaknya, Alfonso, terbaring di tanah dengan sebuah lubang di dadanya._

"Hermano... Hermano. _" Ucap Antonio yang menjatuhkan diri di samping kakaknya sambil berusaha menghentikan darahnya. Alfonso berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan Antonio. Tetapi semuanya percuma karena beberapa menit kemudian, mata Alfonso tertutup untuk selamanya._

" _Kenapa.. kenapa? Apa salah kami? Kalian kan sedang berperang melawan pasukan sekutu, dan Spanyol bukan pasukan sekutu! Kami bahkan membantu pasukanmu! Jawab aku,_ Hijo de puta!" _Tidak ada jawaban. Pemimpin pasukan Jerman hanya memandang Antonio dan Alfonso dengan tatapan yang dingin. Melihat hal itu, Antonio berdiri dengan mata memerah dan mengeluarkan_ Halberdnya _lalu membantai habis pasukan yang entah kenapa hanya terdiri dari sepuluh orang. Tidak peduli dirinya sudah di penuhi darah dari musuhnya maupun dari dirinya sendiri. Karena dipenuhi dengan amarah, Antonio tidak melihat tag nama orang yang memimpin pasukan itu. Tag yang bertuliskan Ludwig Bielschmidt._

* * *

 _Gilbert dan pasukannya berusaha menghentikan pasukan Perancis, tetapi mereka terus dipukul mundur. Ketika sedang lari dari kejaran pasukan Perancis, Gilbert dan pasukannya melihatnya, mayat-mayat rekan mereka yang habis terkoyak. Melihat hal itu, Gilbert lalu berlari, ke arah kumpulan mayat itu, sambil berdoa semoga adiknya tidak ada disitu. Tetapi semua harapan itu musnah ketika ia melihat tag nama adiknya di salah satu mayat yan berada disitu. Gilbert limbung, lalu terjatuh. Memeluk jasad adiknya dengan erat. Di dalam kepalanya, ia terus mengatakan 'tidak... tidak... tidak.. bukan Ludwig, jangan Ludwig.'_

 _Tentara-tentara yang lain hanya menatap Brigjennya dengan tatapan sendu. Mereka tahu seakrab apa Bielschimdt bersaudara itu. Salah satu tentara memerhatikan luka dari rekan-rekannya yang sudah meninggal, merasa ada kejanggalan disana._

" _Brigjen, luka ini, sepertinya bukan berasal dari pasukan Perancis." Ucapnya pelan._

" _Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gilbert_

" _Ini, luka ini sepertinya dibuat oleh_ Halberd, _senjata yang sudah tidak sering digunakan lagi. Kalau aku ingat, tentara perancis lebih suka menggunakan pedang atau senapan, bukan_ Halberd. _Karena_ Halberd _terlalu berat sehingga tidak efisien." Gilbert membelakakan matanya. Mengingat tentang seseorang berambut coklat yang tinggal di Pegunungan Pirenia dan selalu membawa_ Halberd.

* * *

" _Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Gilbert, Francis." Ucap Antonio sambil memegang_ Halberd _miliknya yang penuh darah. Di sekitar mereka, banyak mayat yang terbujur kaku. Semua pasukan Gilbert dan Francis sudah dibantai habis oleh pertempuran antara keduanya sedangkan Antonio hanya melawan siapapun yang menyerangnya._

" _Ya, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan kalian. Ada banyak yang ingin kukatakan." Ucap Gilbert dengan penuh kebencian, meskipun terselip nada kesedihan di suaranya. Senapannya sudah entah berada dimana, yang tersisa hanya pedang yang saat ini sedang ia pegang._

" _Hei, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Kalian bisa menurunkan senjata kalian." Ucap Francis berusaha menjadi penengah. Tetapi Gilbert dan Antonio menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benci, sungguh membenci, kedua sahabatnya yang saling bertatapan dengan penuh kebencian. Francis menurunkan senjata satu-satunya yang ia miliki._

" _Francis, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menurunkan senjataku di depan pemimpin pasukan_ Hijo de puta _yang telah membunuh kakakku!" ucap Antonio dengan penuh kebencian._

" _Tony, kau juga sudah membunuh adikku! Satu-satunya keluargaku! Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu!?" Ucap Gilbert dengan dingin. Francis mencelos, sekarang mengerti alasan keduanya menunjukan kebencian seperti itu. Francis tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, karena jika ia ada di posisi mereka, diapun akan melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan._

 _Jika saja dulu mereka tidak pernah pergi dari utopia ini, jika mereka tidak pernah kembali ke peperangan. Jika mereka memilih apa yang saat itu mereka dapatkan, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya. Tempat yang awalnya merupakan utopia milik mereka berubah menjadi neraka mereka. Di tempat dimana mereka menemukan kebahagiaan, di tempat itu pula mereka akan dikubur, terbunuh oleh teman mereka sendiri_. Tetapi, jika aku disuruh memilih, aku akan tetap pergi, _pikir Francis._

 _Francis menghirup nafas dengan pelan, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan juga. Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi, mereka harus melakukannya. Disini, di tempat dimana mereka bertemu, di tempat ini juga mereka akan berpisah. Di utopia ini, mereka akan dikuburkan bersebelahan. Pada akhirnya, persahabatan mereka bagaikan bunga Sakura. Bunga indah yang memikat, menciptakan ilusi bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tetapi, bunga Sakura hanya bertahan sebentar, hanya ada di satu musim._ Tak apa, sesingkat apapun, ilusi yang diciptakannya sudah cukup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jatuh cinta dan tidak mau bangun lagi, _pikir Francis._ Lebih, lebih kuat dari bunga Opium. Itulah bunga Sakura.

 _Francis mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke Antonio dan Gilbert._

" _Apapun yang kalian lakukan, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri,_ Mon Cher." _Ucap Francis sambil tersenyum. Antonio dan Gilbert membalas senyuman Francis, sebelum semuanya berakhir._

 **Cerita diatas mungkin tidak sesuai dengan sejarah yang benar-benar terjadi, untuk itu saya minta maaf. Salahkan saya yang tidak jago dalam mencari sumber-sumber sejarah. Jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau penempatan titik koma dan lain sebagainya, tolong beritahu. Flame seperti biasa akan saya jadikan bahan buat ngebakar jagung atau sate. Kritik dan saran akan saya jadikan batu loncatan untuk membuat saya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
